Producing features in a solid material using common rapid prototyping or lithographic techniques currently require the use of highly specialized and expensive equipment that must be programmed beforehand to produce the desired result. Moreover, these techniques suffer from severe limitations on feature resolution due to the large equipment costs to produce features with high resolution.